Glimmer of Hope
by Efee
Summary: What if vampires and Duras (demons) were the reality of one world? Now both Giou clan and the hunters assosications as well as vampires themselves are busy in chasing a common enemy. This meeting was inevitable. Hope you'll like it. There may be some not deliberately changes. There's also a bit additional information from the manga of Vampire Knight. No comments, not continuance!
1. Chapter 1

"One less vampire." Zero sighed after killing a Level E vampire. He started to walk back to the hunters' association building. He didn't really pay attention to whatever was around him, but he suddenly saw a character that he couldn't help but noticing. His face, his hair, even his coat were familiar, despite the darkness.

"Kuran." Zero mumbled with a hateful expression.

"Who's there?" The character asked calmly.

"I'm sorry." Zero smiled a little, it wasn't that person's voice. "I thought you were someone else."

The character who stood in front of him, looked at Zero from head to toe.

"This gun you're holding... Is it meant to kill Duras?" The character asked suddenly.

"Duras...?" Zero looked surprised.

"After all, what can make a young human boy like you carry such a weird gun?"

If felt so strange... For a long time, no one saw him as a human. He could tell this guy wasn't a human, nor vampire.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"Is it really necessary to know my name?" The character looked at Zero. He could see he suspects.

"I guess it wasn't the right question." Zero smiled for a moment and then with serious and angry expression he continued: "What are you?"

"What am I...? Who are you to ask?" The character said coldly.

"Not a human, nor vampire, even not a pureblood!" Zero looked like he's going to be attacked.

"A vampire? Aren't they the blood suckers from humans' legends?" The character thought to himself out loud.

"Imaginary creatures?!" Zero interrupted him with his shouts "They do exist!"

"Who am I to doubt any existence?" The character turned his head a little, and then turned it back.

"What do you mean?!" Even though Zero knew what he meant, he wanted to know what kind of creature this man was.

"If humans and Duras live together under the same sky..." The character started.

Zero didn't listen to the rest. He noticed the fangs in his mouth, but while talking about the 'Blood Suckers' he didn't mentioned himself as one of them.

"What are Duras?" Zero asked suddenly.

"I guess I can tell you, because if you were a Duras' hunter, you wouldn't stay quiet." The character sighed "We are... How humans call it... Demons."

"De-Demons?!" Zero couldn't believe, now he realized that not only vampires may risk humans but demons as well.

"Don't worry. They don't usually attack humans for no reason." It seemed like the character could read his mind.

"What a relief.. One less kind of damned creatures." Zero was happy to know that.

"It doesn't make them nicer." The character explained "They're horrible, that's why I left their side. Or if to say the truth, I never felt one of them."

"Reminds me myself a little..." Zero felt that finally someone understood him. "Being forced to be this kind of creature... I know the feeling."

"Aren't you happy being human?" The character asked, he was confused.

"If I was a human, I would be. But I'm also like any other blood sucker." Zero sighed "We could be together... No, even without them we couldn't be together.

"We?" This sentence didn't have any sense in the character's opinion.

"Me and Yuuki." Zero looked at the sky "If only..."

"You're in love with someone named Yuki? How ironic." The character smiled a bit.

"What is so ironic?" Zero was confused.

"A meeting of two men who are in love with someone named Yuki, and both of them can't live happily with their kind of creatures."

"Your beloved one's name... Is Yuuki as well?!" Zero looked surprised.

"Yes, Yuki is..." The character started

"Sodomu!" They heard a shout. A young boy wearing a hat, came happily to their direction and the other boy, a little older than him, chased him.

Zero silently stared at the arriving two. Zero grinned once the boy with fair hair took some steps closer to Zess.

"Is he one of your friends?" Sodomu asked, and smiled as he noticed the surprised look on Zero's face.

"What on earth…?" he couldn't finish his line, because the young boy with curly, black hair growled at him.

"Now, now, cool down…" The older boy said with a hearty laughter. "My apologize, Sodomu doesn't get along well with strangers… like you…"

"What that supposed to mean?" Zero calmly gave a sigh.

"I think he gets upset because of that." Zess said with his kindest smile pointed at the hunter's gun.

"Don't mock me!" Zero took some deep breath, then looked at Zess again. "So you are saying you are a Duras, right? Just want to know what kind of business you have in a place like this, filled with vampires?"

Zess didn't give an answer immediately. Getting involved into a conversation with anyone. This was the last thing he wanted to. However, this guy was different.

"The reason why we are here…" he started, but someone suddenly interrupted.

"Yuki-chan, finally I found you!" Toko has arrived. "I was so worried about you!"

"Yuki…" Zero whispered, then looked at Zess with an ironic grin. " I guess I don't want to hear the details."

"Who said you'd need to." Zess moved his head and stared at the sky. Clouds were coming, and it seemed it's going to rain soon. "Go back to the car with Toko. Later I'll follow you."

Yuki nodded and without saying a thing, he disappeared with the girl.

"So… will you tell me what are you guys doing here?" Zero asked

"We have something really serious to do, that's all." Zess sighed, then turned around. "Now I'm better going. It was nice to meet you, young boy..."

Without waiting for a respond, he disappeared within a few seconds.

"Tsh, reminds me someone." Zero sighed, and started to walk back to the dorms, forgetting the original destination.

"Luka, who was that?" Toko asked Zess, while sitting in the car.

"No one." Zess answered coldly.

"Master, don't come near strange guys!" Sodomu said in child's tone.

"It's good that you're starting to talk with people." Yuki smiled, but felt a little sad for some reason.

Luka looked at him. Why does Yuki think it's so nice? Doesn't Yuki feel the same as he does?

"This guy told me something interesting." Zess said, trying to avoid his thoughts.

"Mhmm... What can probably interest you?" Toko said with devilish smile.

"Toko..." Tsukumo sounded like someone who just woke up, "Stop being noisy."

"He said that..." Zess said while avoiding them "That there are more than just Duras and humans..."

"Sure there are!" Toko interrupted "There are dogs, and cats and..."

"Vampires." Zess said with apathetic look.

"Vampires?" Yuki looked a little surprised.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" But Toko looked shocked, or if to be more correct, panicked.

"Toko, didn't I tell you..." Tsukumo said with sleepy voice.

"Didn't you hear?!" Toko shook him "There are vampires!"

"Don't you think you're a little overreacting?" Yuki tried to calm her.

"Absolutely not!" Toko shouted.

"You're not afraid of Duras, but while hearing 'vampire' you yell like a little girl?" Tsukumo sighed.

"Once I was attacked by 2 scary vampires." Toko almost shouted "One looked like a beast in human's form, and the other one..."

"And the other one?" Tsukumo asked.

"Looked like Luka." Toko said calmly.

Luka sighed.

"What's wrong, Luka?" Yuki sounded worried.

"I was told the same thing twice today." Luka looked away from Toko, knowing her reaction.

"This freak guy is his friend?!" Toko said hysterically

"No, their relationship isn't that good." Luka answered.

"Yokata! What a relief! He's just a human being" Toko felt relaxed.

"He is a vampire." Luka said calmly.

"He... And you..." Toko sounded scared.

"But he doesn't feel like one of them, just like me." Luka looked at the window

"Really?" Yuki smiled "It's nice you found someone who can understand you."

Everyone looked at Yuki. It was easy to see his smile was a sad smile. He just recalled the time when he looked for someone to understand him.

"Anyway, it may explain some things." Luka tried to avoid this subject.

"Like what?!" Tsukumo finally was 100% awake.

"The weird Duras we are looking for." Zess answered.

"If... If it's a vampire, it's not our job anyway, right?" Toko didn't want to see one of them again.

"No, this kind of creature is also a Duras." Zess said.

"We can't use our weapons against vampires!" Toko shouted, not even listening to him.

"How do you know?" Tsukumo asked with interested look.

"I tried it when I saw that beast in human's form." Toko shook.

"But you said there were 2 vampires." Tsukumo said. After all, these shouts were those which woke him up completely.

"He saved me, but..." Toko didn't know how to explain.

"He saved you and you're scared." Tsukumo sighed.

"He had weird kind of power! He came closer to me nicely and..." Toko was nervous.

"You said yourself it was nicely. So what's the big deal?" Tsukumo started to get angry.

"Maybe he wanted to kill me too?!" Toko tried to hide her fear.

"We arrived." Yuki interrupted their conversation.

"Onii-sama!" A girl with long hair held a handsome guy's hand.

"What is it, Yuuki?" The guy asked.

"You look worried, Kaname onii-sama" She replied.

"You said it is just a few minutes walk." It was easy to see on Kaname's face he was uncomfortable.

"Are you annoyed being with me?" Yuuki asked angrily.

"Of course not, Yuuki." Kaname tried not to sigh "There's a strange vampire out there."

"A noble? A pure blood?" She didn't remember that she saw him so worried about a vampire before.

"Half vampire." Kaname replied shortly.

"Level E?" Yuuki didn't understand

"Half vampire and half..." Kaname started to explain and then stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki looked at her brother's face which was filled with horror.

"I can feel an unknown present!" Kaname stood, firmed to protect his sister.

"I feel it too!" Yuuki said "But I feel 3 humans near him."

Suddenly rushing steps were heard. They came closer and closer to them.

"Yuuki! Stand behind me!" Kaname raised his voice.

"I will also help!" Yuuki said as she held her Artemis.

They heard steps coming closer, rushing to their direction.

Kaname and Yuuki after him didn't hesitate and came to the same direction as the presence. Suddenly, it was gone. But they still saw 4 people in front of them.

"It's him!" Toko shouted. "The one from back then!"

Luka, Tsukumo and Yuki looked at the man she pointed at. He looked a bit older than most of them (except Luka who is too old). Something was dark about him. But when Giou clan's members looked at Luka, he looked as dark. Toko didn't know if it relaxed her or get her even more scared.

"You..." Kaname started to say, looking at Luka "Who are you?"

"It's none of your business." Luka answered coldly

"You're like him, a lot like him."Kaname's expression had fear and suspicious mixed in it.

"You're the weird one! You're... You're..." Toko started to say "a vampire!"

"Seems as you know about our existence..." Kaname said

"It's not fair! Why all creatures known as legendary which are real, are evil?! Why not good creatures like angels, for example." Toko sounded nervous.

"You forgot about fallen angels." Said Tsukumo

"Then fairies." She tried

"There are also Unseelies (bad fairies), you know." Tsukumo still sounded indifferent

"Then, mermaids." She sounded bit hesitant.

"There are legends about sailors who drown because of their singing voice." Tsukumo sighed.

"We're doomed! That's it! With all the devilish creatures!" Toko almost cried

"Not all of them are bad." said Yuki.

"Tell me one!" Toko demanded to know.

"Luka." Yuki said while pointing at Luka.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot. What a relief. Maybe we're not doomed after all." Toko said happily.

"I don't think that the gray-haired vampire I met was bad either." Luka added.

"Zero?!" Yuuki said.

"You know him?" Luka looked at her.

"Yes, we both were adopted by the chairman." She smiled "By the way, my name is Yuuki Kuran."

'That explains a lot of things.' thought Luka.

"Yuuki, don't get friendly with them. We don't who they are." Kaname put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're the suspicious one!" Toko yelled at him.

"If I'm not wrong, I saved your life, didn't I?" Kaname looked back at Toko.

"Who said you didn't try to deceive me like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood?!" Toko said.

"I'm not a werewolf." He looked at her with weird look.

"But you eat humans." Toko pointed at him.

"I don't eat them, I drink their blood." Kaname looked annoyed "And I can't really even do that."

"I don't believe you." Toko held her ring in her hand.

"I can bite you and show why I mustn't." Kaname grinned with evil look.

"Don't you dare!" Toko ran behind Tsukumo's back "Tell him something!"

"You want me to bitten by him? That's cruel of you." Tsukumo tried to sound as he was offended.

"Onii-sama, I don't think they're dangerous." Yuuki said.

"Of course not, they're too stupid to be dangerous." Kaname sighed "Especially the girl."

"Don't be so cruel." Yuuki said "I was also scared..."

"Well, I guess humans are a bit different from us." Kaname said in apologetic tone.

For few moments no one talked, but Luka still looked at Kaname from head to toe, comparing him from time to time to his companion, who also named Yuuki.

"You said Luka resembled someone. But you also resemble the one we're after." said Yuki.

"Maybe we're after the same person." said Yuuki.

"One thing I can say for sure, he's not a person. He's a demon." Toko returned to her serious self.

"Though it's only half." Tsukumo added.

"And the other..." Luka said, looking at Kaname and Yuuki..

"Is a vampire." Said Yuuki "We're probably after the same target."

"Maybe it's better if we work together." Kaname tried to hide his uncomfortable feeling.

"We'll talk with Takashiro-sama about that." said Toko.

"I guess we also should inform the president of the hunter's association." said Kaname.

"If you're looking for us, call me." said Yuki while writing a number on a piece of paper.

"Thank you." said Toko as she took the note from her.

"Let's hope we won't need to see them soon." Whispered Kaname while walking away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

In their way back to the Twilight mansion, Yuki looked out of the window, trying to hide his sadness and loneliness, while Luka looked at him with a worrying look, Sodumo was sleeping and Toko and Tsukomo were talking about all that is about to happen.

After they arrived, before Toko or Tsukumo could say anything, Luka took Yuki's hand.

"Yuki, I want to talk to you." He said while grabbing him away.

He took him few meters away, and stopped under a tree. He looked to see if the two siblings are gone. When he saw them entering the mansion as they carrying Sodomu in, he looked at the one who stood before him, and tried to wear a warm expression.

"What happened? You look so sad." Luka said while putting his beloved one's hair behind his ear.

"It's nothing, Luka, I'm really fin-" Yuki started to say.

"You can't lie to me." Luka used his finger to raise Yuki's head " I know you too well."

"All this talk about splited creatures reminded me of Kanata-san's story..." Yuki said sadly.

"But you looked sad even before that." Luka did not give up.

"Well, when you said you identified with the guy you met... I felt so lonely."

"Why is that?" Luka asked with confused look.

"I feared that you won't need me soon. Even though I..." It seemed as Yuki is about to cry.

Luka hugged him tightly.

"It won't happen." Luka said as he petted his head "I won't betray you."

Luka looked into Yuki's eyes with one of his rare warm smiles.

"Even if the whole world is against you, I'll still be by your side."

"And now that we heard about the Duras we're looking for..." There was panic in Yuki's voice.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Yuki let himself be embraced, and forgetting about all his worries. Well, most of them, anyhow.

Takashiro sat in his office, drinking tea. A knock was heard

"Come in." He said.

Into the room entered Toko.

"Takashiro-sama..." she said "We have news about the mysterious Duras."

"Finally."

"It seems... He's just half a Duras."

"Lika Reiga?"

"Not exactly... half Duras, and half..."

"Well?"

"I'm not sure if you'd believe me."

"Toko, we have no time for hesitations!"

"Vampire..."

"Said what?" He did looked surprised, but still was composed.

"I know it's hard to believe..."

"Toko. If you think about not taking it seriously..."

"If Duras exit, why can't vampires?!"

"It's ridiculous."

"Please, I beg you... You can ask Luka."

"Zess?"

"Yes, he talked with one. I mean, we also did but, we didn't get much information from them..."

"It's impossible, Luka would never talk to a stranger..."

"But he talked to Yuki-chan once, didn't he?!"

Well, Takashiro couldn't answer to that. It was true. It happened once before, didn't it?

"The vampire girl gave us her phone number." Toko added "I can call so you'll be to talk to..."

"Who?"

"President of... something."

"Well, I need to think about it. You can go"

Takashiro looked at Toko while she went out of the room and wondered if another legend is true.

"Well, what did Takashiro-san said?" Tsukumo asked as Toko went out of the room.

"That he needs to think about it."

"Think about what?" Hotsuma, who passed by, asked.

"It's almost certain we found why the Duras we found feels different from the others."

"And the reason is?"

"I think you'll be more doubtful than Takashiro-sama was."

"Why do you think that..."

"Because you are doubtful, Hotsuma." Shusei said as he couldn't but reply after he heard their conversation (cause Hotsuma was too loud).

"Cheesh, you're such meddlesome person."

"Well. You're too loud."

"What?!"

"Anyway, what did you find out?" Shusei turned his head to Tsukumo.

"We suspect that he's only half Duras."

"As if one Reiga isn't enough." Hotsuma said with irritated voice.

"Not exactly." Toko tried divert the attention to herself "The other half is not human, it's probably... a vampire."

"Nonsense!" scornfully.

"If Duras exit, doesn't it mean that other existence other than humans, is not questionable?"

"Maybe." Hotsuma sighed in reply.

"Anyway, we must wait for his reply." Toko said.

"Kaname-sama! Where have you been?!" Hanabusa said as he saw Yuuki and Kaname entering the house.

"I told you I'd gone for a walk with Yuuki." Kaname replied indifferently.

"But you said few minutes walk!"

"Well, things happened."

"Things?! What kind of things?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does... I'm worried! With the vampire we're looking for..."

"We found a clue about his identity." Yuuki interrupted.

"These are great news! What's the next step?"

"Convincing the Chairman. I mean, the president."

"What did you find out?"

"It's complicated." Yuuki said.

"We need to have a meeting with him urgently. Will you help me with this, Aidou?" Asked Kaname.

"Of course!"He said and ran out of the house in a dash.

"Onii-sama, we have phone at home, why don't you use it?" Yuuki asked.

"I tend to forget one being here."

"You're too old-fashioned. Anyway, how can I help?"Yuuki asked Kaname.

"You should stay out of this."

"But...!"

"You hardly know how to use your powers, and you can't use Artemis anymore."

"But it was said he has power that was never seen before!"

"And that's exactly the reason..."

"You mustn't do anything stupid, onii-sama!"

Kaname sighed. He didn't know what to say. It was true. The rumors had said that even purebloods who tried to face him, were injured. He wasn't sure he wouldn't be hurt himself. So letting Yuuki to handle this was out of the question.

"Let's talk about the matter later." Kaname tried to avoid keeping talking on the subject. "There is a meeting I should attend soon."

"As you wish."

Yuuki looked at her brother walking away. For now, she didn't mind to let him think she won't do anything, but she knew she'd act no mater what.

"Yuuki-sama." Ruka's voice was heard from behind "It's time for your lessons. Seems Hanabusa isn't here right now, so I'll take his place."

Even though Yuuki was always near vampires, there were still many things she didn't about them. And to make things worse, she's not an ordinary vampire but a pureblood who are known as class A. Not to mention that Kuran family was once the royal family of the vampires' society. What a headache. While Hanabusa most of the time is responsible for history and build of society, Ruka taught her manners. She was glad Ruka took his place as she was calmer and never yelled at her unlike the hot-tempered Hanabusa.

They both went to library. They sat next to a table for two people. Kaname once told Yuuki that he himself spent his studying time next to this very table. But the chair he was sitting is no more, as it was replaced since Yuuki's body is bigger than Kaname's as a child.

"Tell me, Ruka," Yuuki asked as she brought her notebook and a pen "Do you know other creatures who look like humans except vampires?"

"What a weird question." Ruka didn't stop to search the book she needed "Why do you ask?"

"While I went to a walk with Kaname onii-sama, we met a group of four people. One of them may have looked like a vampire, but he had the presence of the one both vampires' society and hunters' association are after."

"Well, it may be a new kind of vampire."

"He said, this guy was... What was it called again? Turas may-"

"Duras!" Ruka said in a panicked voice. "I thought they won't show again!"

"You know of them?"

"There was a big war where they were against vampires and humans 5,000 years ago."

"What happened then?"

"Well, the vampires and a clan of humans cooperated and made a barrier which didn't allow them to return to this world."

"What do you mean by 'this world'? Another domination?"

"Kind of."

"Were they also born as humans?"

"No, they may have humans' form, depending on their level."

"Well, this Duras maybe didn't seem friendly, but it didn't seem as he's going to hurt anyone."

"There are two options: He's going to betray them or he'd betray his own kind."

Yuuki thought about it. She learned about humans and vampires who betrayed their own kind, all meant harm. Even her own uncle was one of them. What devilish wills this Duras has? At least she hoped he won't end up in his kind's side.

"You look disturbed." Yagiri said as he saw his young ex-discipline coming to the building of the hunters' association

"I'm fine." Zero didn't even bother to look at him. "Just annoyed I went to dorm and just them recalled I should have headed here..."

"You're already eighteen. Why won't you try to behave like an adult?"

"Until this old man would behave like one, you don't have the right to complain."

"If you're talking about the president, he is mature. Though he has childish behavior from time to time, when necessary, he acts like an adult. And even more, as a leader."

"Unfortunately, this 'time to time' happens most of the time. Sorry, I still think he's a loud idiot."

"Well, this loud idiot scheduled a meeting about the mysterious vampire we're after in..."

"Stop! I'm harmless!" A shout was heard.

"Aidou-senpai?" Zero said as he couldn't believe his own ears.

"Let's see what this stupid guy wants." Yagiri went out to the gates' direction.

When Yagiri went out, he saw Hanabusa trapped in a rope made of the material which is used for anti-vampires weapons.

"Hey, you! Help me!" Hanabusa, shouted to Yagiri when he saw him coming.

"Did you really think a bloody vampire like you would be able to enter as he pleases?"

"Who are you calling bloody?! Let me out of here"

"What did you come for?"

"An urgent massage from Kaname-sama!"

"It will have to wait. We have a discussion about the mysterious vampire in 15 minutes."

"It's about him! You must delay it! Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama have an important piece of information about him!"

"I'll call the president. He'll decide." Yagiri said and went away.

"Well, what did he want?" Zero asked as he saw Yagiri coming back.

"He said he has new information related to the meeting." he said without even looking at him "I'm going to the president."

Kaien sat in the meeting room, readying last time all the things he wanted to discuss. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Can you come later, please? I need few minutes before I'm ready."

"One of the ex-students of your night class is outside."

"Let him in." he said as he sighed "But he'll have to wait."

"He said the kuran siblings found something about the very topic we're about to discuss."

"I'll hear him out." Kaien said as he stood up.

"Aidou-kun."

"Chairman! I mean..."

"Let's skip formalities. Get to business. What did Kaname-kun and Yuuki discovered?"

"I... I don't know. They didn't say anything."

"There's no choice." Kaien sighed "Tell Kaname-kun to be here right after dusk."

"I will! Just tell them to let me go!"

"Release him." Kaien said to the guards.

It seemed that the meeting between Kaname and the Chairman will have to wait one day more. No one knew it will take ever more time.


	3. Chapter 3

The time in the Twilight mansion seemed to pass too slowly. Everybody's wait for Takashiro's decision made time stand still in their eyes. Toko was with her phone, wondering if to call Yuuki even though Takashiro didn't say a thing yet.

As for Takashiro, he heard about a battle between Duras and special kind of humans who wanted to protect humanity from Duras, even if they didn't know a thing about them. That was was useless from the start. These humans didn't have the ability to hurt the Duras. For that reason, Giou clan offered its hand in the matter.

It was never said if they are blood sucking creatures, but there were rumors about them having fangs and power which reminded those of Giou clan's.

The unnatural wasn't new for him. He lived it everyday for so many years, but having another kind of humans, or worse, humans who lost their humanity, was a bit questionable.

In the end, he made up his mind.

He entered to the dining room, where everyone ate dinner at that time, or at least tried to. The stress was unbearable. So when Takashiro went in, all eyes were turned to his direction.

"Well, after a long thought. I made up my mind." he said, and then turned his head to Toko, "Tell them we'll meet in order to discuss the matter."

"Yes!" Toko, who felt relieved, said happily.

Toko left the others and went to call Yuuki.

Yuuki's lessons were over for today. She sat in the room and read a book as she tried to relax. But still she couldn't stand still, as she glanced at the phone in her room from time to time. Suddenly, it rang.

"Hello, who's that?" Yuuki asked.

"Kuran-chan? Hello, Toko's speaking. You gave me your phone number today. Though I was worried someone else is going to answer because it isn't your cellphone."

"I'm the only one using the phone. I convinced Kaname onii-sama we need one, but he never uses it. Just earlier he sent someone instead of just calling, so it's fine. By the way, I won't mind if you call me by my first name. Is it okay for me to call you Toko-chan?"

"Sure. Though having another one called Yuki-chan "is a bit weird."

"So, you know another girl whose name is Yuuki?"

"It's a boy, actually. You saw him yourself. He's the brown-haired guy who was with me."

"So why do you give him the honorific chan?"

"Long story. Anyway, I talked with Takashiro-sama and he said he wanted to hear more details."

"Who is he?"

"Our leader, I guess. Anyway, tell me when the president your brother mentioned will be able to meet with him."

"I will. Goodbye, Toko-chan!"

"Bye, Kuran-chan."

Yuuki hanged up the phone. She felt relived. Kaname wasn't home yet, but Hanabusa just returned.

"Aidou-senpai."

"Good evening, Yuuki-sama."

"What did the chairman say?"

"He said he'll meet Kaname-sama tomorrow right after dusk."

"Great news! I was just told they agree to the cooperate with us."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The people who have the knowledge about the vampire who is nothing like was ever seen before."

"And the reason is?"

"He's half demon."

"Half wh-"

Hanabusa froze in his place. Unlike vampires, who care for humans after all, and had good and bad vampires, he feared that those demons were nothing but dark and devilish.

Everyone in the association were informed about the new time of the meeting.

"So I hurried for nothing." Yagiri sighed "I wonder what is the urgent massage."

"God knows what Kuran's thinking, but I learned something interesting today from somebody else."

"It's hard to believe that something can interest you."

"I think it might even interest you."

"Try me."

"Seems not only vampires threaten humanity."

"That's not new, humanity threatens itself."

"I mean, another kind of creature."

"Another kind of creatures? Are you going to bluff about aliens?"

"Do you know me as a bluffer?"

"No, that's why I'm worried."

"He said he's a Duras, which is kind of demon."

"Oh, then he's a bluffer and you're naïve."

"I don't know. Though he looked like human, something about him was unnatural."

"Let's pretend this conversation never happened." Yagiri said and went away.

Though Yagiri doubted his words, Zero knew time will prove them. He didn't think it would be so soon.

When Kaname got home again, the sun already started to rise. What a surprise it was for him to find Hanabusa sitting on the staircase and shaking.

"Aidou, you look ill. I think it's better for you to go before the sun rises completely." Kaname said with indifferent tone as he took off his coat.

"Kaname-same." Hanabusa said in scared voice "Yuuki-sama... president... phone call... demon..."

"Can you talk clearly, please?"

"Yuuki-sama told me after I came to the president of the association, that she got a phone call from those you met and said the vampire we're after is is half demon."

"So what did the president say?"

"Kaname-sama, you're not even listening! Demons. I tell you, demons!"

"I was there to hear about it myself. There's nothing to panic over, Aidou."

Kaname knew it was something which can be denied, but he knew that leader's uproar brings to an uproar among his underlings. He tried to keep on a calm attitude despite the fears which arose within him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Along the way we heard about his other half, we also learned there's a way to handle with these demons."

"But still, there are all those purebloods who..."

"I think we need to cooperate with those who can annihilate those demons in order to bring an end to this matter."

Maybe Kaname's words were those which calmed him or maybe something beyond, but Hanabusa finally stood on his feet. Nothing is going happen, right?

Yuki and Luka sat in Yuki's room. They heard from Toko she had spoken to Yuuki and the two girls arranged the meeting.

"It's good we found about the mysterious Duras." said Yuki with a smile.

"It's meaningless if we never find him. Seems like he uses pawns rather showing himself."

"Pawns?"

"A short time before he first appeared, there were some Duras who had said they are acting in the name of their master. I doubt Reiga is the cause of all the incidents which happened in last month,"

"Do you think Kanata-san is innocent?"

"For the most part, yes. Usually Reiga's underlings love to brag about him. Most of those from last month didn't do that. I can't think of them having any other relationship other than rivalry."

"Rivalry?"

"About controlling the Duras. For now, it doesn't seem as Reiga has the upper hand."

"Kanata-san is in danger! We must save him!" Yuki lost him calmness.

"Reiga is also our enemy, he's the one who causes all the troubles we have." Luka said angrily.

"I know it, I know it very well, but..."

Yuki held Luka's hands tightly and looked down. He worried for Kanata's sake, despite the knowledge of all of his deeds. Luka couldn't help but hug him tightly in order to calm him. Even though he hugged him, he didn't really know what he'd do when the time comes. On one hand he wanted to get rid Reiga, the cause of all the suffering of Giou clan and Yuki among them. On the other, it will bring an end to Yuki's reincarnation. He didn't mind if he would turn into a human himself, but living for so many years without a reason to live, was unbearable thought.

"Another case." Takashiro sighed, reading the papers he got from the police "Yet again, another person with marvelous beauty."

"Lately there are a lot of beautiful victims." Mentioned Ibuki as she brought him tea.

"Yes, since his appearance. I wonder if he also has the same mind as Ashley."

"I don't think so. Ashley's victims were all males while the mysterious Duras targets both genders."

"If Luka can love both men and women..."

"You're wrong. Luka loves the same person, despite his beloved one being a male or a female."

"Anyway, maybe when I meet their representative I'll be able to learn if there's any rational reason."

"Do they have any other connection except being good looking?"

"They all were taken from there, but not by doctors. And even if barely, they all were alive."

"Were taken where?"

"Well, no one knows. Before anyone could identify them, they are taken as to hide them."

"So what is written about the cases?"

"Well, witnesses are asked if they knew anything about it and how they were hurt."

"Why don't they look for them?"

"How should I know? Anyway, all said the victims bled a lot, but no one could guess why."

"Well, it's really not understandable. All the facts are weird."

"Call Toko here. She may have some information."

"Right away, Takashirio-sama."

As he waited in his office, he looked again in the papers. There weren't much of them as they were filled with nothing but witnesses' report. He wondered why no one tried to check the blood which was still on the ground. Maybe it solidified until the police and ambulance's arrival. In any case, maybe it will lead to a trace about all these strange cases. Just as he leaned back and sighed deeply, a knock was heard.

"Come in." He said.

"Did you call me, Takashiro-sama?" Toko asked as she entered.

"I did. I wanted to ask you a few questions about what you've told me."

"What did you want to ask?"

"The vampire you met, was he handsome?"

"They both were. And also the one I saw with Luka. May I ask, why?"

"Well, there are reports of beautiful people who were hurt badly and were gone right after."

"Gone?"

"Well, taken. It it said in some legend that vampires are beautiful creatures."

'And in some they are disgusting and gross.' Toko thought to herself.

"If all of them are good-looking, it may explain why the victims were all taken away."

"What do you mean?"

"They try to hide that that victims are vampires, something which may be found easily in hospital."

"It does make sense. Anyway, when will you be able to meet the president I mentioned?"

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to meet him until him before tomorrow night."

"I'll tell her. now." Toko said and left the room.

"Even though Reiga, our main threat is still there," Takshiro said "This one may destroy us much quicker if we don't take care of him"

The phone rang in Kaien's office.

"Hello, Chairmam. I mean, president." A familiar voice was heard.

"Yuuki." Kaien's eyes were wet of tears "When will you call me daddy?"

"I'm sorry, da... The thing is, they say they we'll be able to meet you tomorrow night."

"I thought I was going to hear daddy." He said with teary voice and then changed to a serious one "It is the time I said I'd meet Kaname-kun. Well, maybe it's better if I meet them together,"

"Lord Pyeras," a mid-villain Duras said as he entered the room his master sat in.

His master stood up. He gazed upon him with his green eyes. His almost red hair seemed like a dried blood. In front of him was an unconscious young man with black hair and eyes shut. The man called Pyeras smiled an evil smile like a beast which is about to eat its prey.

"That's the end of 1000 years or ruling over the Duras. Reiga, wait just a bit more. The end near."

His laugher filled the room. The other Duras joined him. Though they were minority, they knew that when Reiga will be no more, Pyeras will take his place. Reiga got his power despite or for the fact he wasn't a whole Duras, but also half human. But unlike Reiga, Pyeras had a stronger second half. Yes, he was half Duras half Vampire. As themselves, the vampires weren't different from humans. But the combination of vampire granted Pyeras a strong and unimaginable power, much stronger than Reiga's, the current leader.

"One is already down, another one to go." his devil animalistic smile was half hidden by darkness in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

All the youngsters in the Twilight Mansion sat next to the table, eating breakfast. For some reason Toko ate her meal as though there's no school.

"Toko, eat faster. We have school, you know." Mentioned Tsukumo.

"I know, but I barely slept last night." Replied Toko whose eyes were red, with tired voice.

"Now what are you worrying about?" Hotsuma sighed.

"Well, it's good they came to understanding they need to talk, but I wonder what will happen next."

"Everything is going to be fine." Yuki smiled to her.

"It will be interesting to meet a real Dracula." mention Shusei.

"Shusei, they're nothing like Dracula, stop make things worse." Yuki asked.

"You're even worse than Hotsuma!" Toko pointed an accusing finger at Shusei.

"Yes, yes." Shusei replied indifferently

"Hey! What is that supposed mean?!" Hotsuma shouted to Toko's direction.

"That means you're pretty horrible yourself." She narrowed her eyes as she answered.

"How dare you...?!" Hotsuma's anger seemed as it about to be out of his control in any moment.

"Hotsuma-kun! Toko-chan! You'll be late!" Yuki said in order to stop them.

Another word wasn't heard from neither of them, but you can be sure that Toko and Hotsuma didn't stop to glare at each other.

Yuuki opened her eyes with scared look on her face. She wasn't even bothered by the morning sun after having such a terrifying nightmare. She decided to go to her brother's room to see if it was a dream or reality. She looked through a crack in the door and saw he himself wasn't sleeping. He noticed her as he looked back at her.

"Yuuki, aren't you sleeping?" He smiled at her.

"I had a horrible nightmare."

"Come, I'll relax you as I often did when you were younger."

He hugged her and petted her head gently. The familiar touch and the realization that it wasn't but a dream, soothed her.

"Why are you awake?" She asked suddenly.

"Until I finally fell asleep, I had a dream about a bell ringing none-stop. When I opened my eyes it stopped for a change, but I couldn't sleep again."

"It was probably the phone, until you bought one, you bought an antique."

"I wondered how should I answer a phone without a receiver."

"Onii-sama, there are newer phones now! Even those you can take with you everywhere."

"Take with you? It's uncomfortable. It's gonna be a bother to carry such big phone with you."

"There are not that big, something like the palm of your hand."

"But where do they attach the cable to?"

"Oh Kaname onii-sama! You act like those who came from the past and don't understand a thing!"

"People came from the past?"

"In movies. You're really not updated!"

"Anyway, why would someone call so early in the morning?"

"Maybe it's Toko-chan?"

"Toko-chan?"

"The girl from before."

"Oh, that stupid one."

"Don't be rude. Maybe she forgot vampires are night's creatures."

"What's wrong, Toko?" Tsukumo asked his sister.

"I called Kuran-chan earlier but she didn't answer me. I wanted to tell her about the exact hour of the meeting..."

"She's probably asleep."

"How would you know?"

"Well, if we learned that vampires do exit, it means at least the common knowledge about them being awake at night is true."

"Oops. I hope I didn't wake anyone."

"I'm sure you did." Tsukumo sighed.

Reiga slowly opened his eyes, He looked around him. He was in a dark room and there was not moon or stars in sight. The room had only one chair which reminded a little that of king in European countries. Reiga was tied with his hands behind the back as well as his legs. Maybe if he was his usual self, he would be able to tear the ropes, but now he felt dizzy and his head hurt. Just then, the door of the room was opened.

"Good morning, boy." Said the young man who came in.

"How dare you call me in such shameless way? Don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly. You are the current leader of the Duras."

"Why do you say 'current'?"

"Because soon enough, you'll be no more. I'm going to take your place."

"So you are Pyeras."

"Oh, it seems as you heard about me."

"It took us some time, but we were able to make your pawn talk."

"Well, one isn't gauged by his pawns, but by his own powers. And you know what's the difference between your power and mine?"

"What is?"

"Can you guess why you feel so weak?"

"I'd like to know myself."

"Blood loss."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you feel any pain here?" Pyeras said as he touched Reiga's neck.

Though Reiga tried to hide it, his touch was painful. Reiga couldn't but wonder why did he aim for his neck and not to more fatal place.

"I'd drink more, but I wanted your death be slower and with more torture. Just a bit more, and the other one will be here."

"The other one?"

"You'll know soon, very soon. I'll make those vampires shake in fear."

Though Reiga lived among Duras all his reincarnations, the word 'vampires' frightened him for some reason. He knew about the legends about humans who became vampires themselves after they were beaten by one. It didn't happen to him after he was beaten by Pyeras, but he was afraid of the thought about the other one he wanted to bring.

Zero was in his room in Kross Academy. He sat in his room, doing his homework. He usually didn't do it, but his head was full of thoughts, and he hoped he would be able to forget them by concentrating on something else. He got free day until evening as a hunter. While sitting in his room he couldn't but recall his time with Yuuki. Though he was a year older, they were in the same class. They were both punished many times because they fell asleep in time of the lessons, as they were tired after doing their work of "Perfects" all night. On one hand, he missed her, but on the other one, it wasn't the current her he was longing for, but her human self. Or was he wrong?

He sighed and decided to go out to breath some fresh air. On his way he saw Yuuki's friend – Yori.

"Good afternoon, Zero-kun. It's rare to see you out of class." she said.

"Hello, Wakaba."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you still talk with Yuuki?"

"Not anymore, I don't want any connection with her."

"How is that? Oh, well, thank you anyway..."

"Is that's all?"

"I wanted to you tell her to send me a letter, I didn't hear from her for awhile."

"The Chairman is going to meet Kuran today. I'll send him the massage."

"Thank you!"

Yori went away happily. Zero couldn't understand why she still wanted to be friend with Yuuki. Can't she see changed? She's not the old Yuuki anymore... But in end, the one who denied more than anyone else, was he himself.

"Hey, Shusei." Asked Hotsuma as they were on their way home "What do you think about all this?"

"The vampires, you mean? It is amusing to frighten Toko."

"I ask seriously!"

"Hmmm... I can't think if it's good or bad."

"Good? Where is the good side of it?"

"Maybe we'll be able kill two birds in once stone."

"What birds? When did you hear me say birds?!"

"Hotsumea that's an idiom." Shusei sighed "It means we will be able two achieve both goals."

"Which goals?"

"Maybe we can get rid of Reiga and a large amount of Duras along with the mysterious Duras."

"That's really may be good. We really should do our best so it may happen!"

"You're right."

It was a moonless night. Kaname coerce to be delayed in his last meeting which started with dusk. He was on his way to the hunters' association building, where Kaien waited for him in order to discuss about those weird demons he didn't know about their existence until the day before.

Kaname, like most vampires, didn't like to walk in lit crowded places. Therefore, he decided to go in side alleys, where light only broke through the closed windows. In the end of these alleys, was a small park, that due to the late hour was dark and empty. He already passed half of the way when suddenly he felt the horrifying presence.

Kaname's night vision wasn't enough, because though he felt the presence coming nearer, he still didn't see him or his shadow. It was difficult to stay indifferent when Pyeras was right before him.

"Finally." Pyeras stood in front of him with evil smile on his face, licking his lips.

"Who are you?" Kaname couldn't utter more than those three syllable.

"Payers, the future king of the Duras."

One of the purebloods' abilities was to make lower ranked vampires do as they will. Kaname never used his ability till this very day, but he decided it's the time to do so. It may be because of that or maybe because Pyeras wasn't a full vampire that his powers didn't effect him.

"It won't work on me." Pyeras said suddenly "My power is much stronger than vampires'. From my point of view, there's no difference between humans and vampires: both are weak insects."

Kaname didn't really know what to do. The enemy before him was powerful and hurt purebloods before. While confused in thought, he didn't was alert at Payras' attack. It hit him not so far from his heart.

He wasn't sure how it happened. He just saw his clothes turn red and felt the pain. The few seconds before he passed away weren't enough to stop the bleeding. He fell just in Pyeras' hands. No one was there, but if there was, he would see two men disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun set half an hour before. Kaien waited for Kaname as well as the person Hanabusa told about. He was surprised when the first to arrive was the latter.

"Hello, I'm Takashiro Giou, the leader of Giou clan." The stranger introduced himself.

"My name's Kaien Kross, the president of the hunters' organization."

"I thought you'd be the vampires' leader."

"Well, he should be here. But he's late for some reason."

"We can start without him.. Seems we have the same enemy." said Takashiro

"I guess so. Do you know anything about vampires?"

"My clan helped to banish the Duras 5,000 years ago. My clan's aid came from special humans."

"Unfortunately, though my whole life I was surrounded by vampires, I never learnt their history."

"Rumors say they had fangs. They had powers which are similar to those of our clan."

"Unlike you, I don't know a thing about Duras."

"Then let me explain. They are categorized for three levels. The lowest level which looks nothing like human being, the second rate Duras are called 'Mid-villains' and are humanoid. Those in first level called 'opasts' and look like incredibly handsome humans. Above them all, there's their absolute leader Reiga, or at least was until the half Duras half vampire came. Seems as though few Duras are his underlings."

"I guess it's not different from Vampires. Vampires are also ranked. The less they are mixed with humans, the higher they are ranked. The Level A and Level B, also known as purebloods and nobles are also extremely beautiful. About their leadership, though Kaname-kun is their leader, he is not absolute. Until not long ago there was the elders' council, but... well, it's a long story. But they listen to him because he's a pureblood and his ancestors were of the royal family. Though we stand side by side with the vampires, the hunters are a group which restrains and even kills them if needed. We use Anti-vampire weapons to do so. "

"Yes, we also have something like anti-Duras weapon. Those who fight them called Zweilts, and they work in pairs, though there is an exceptional. It's true that some Duras may look like human, but they don't have anything in common. They're from another world, and there was only one time when one parent was human and the other was Duras."

"Well, vampires were children of human beings. The first of them appeared 10,000 years ago."

They kept on talking about all night.

At midnight, the phone at Kuran's house rang. As usual, Yuuki was the one to answer.

"Hello." she said

"How are you, Yuuki?" said Kaien

"I'm fine. Why are you calling? Did you want to leave a massage to Kaname onii-sama?"

"Yes. He's not home yet?"

"No, he didn't return."

"Return from where?""

"From your meeting. Didn't you have one?"

"We should have one, but he never came."

"What?! But he said he's going to meet you!" Yuuki said in a panicked voice.

"Anyway, if you hear from him, call me." Kaien said and hang up.

Yuuki fell to the closet chair. She knew something horrible had happened.

Next morning, Takashiro assembled all the Zweilts, as well and Yuki and Luka. He told them the things he has been told the night before.

"Well, after I talked with Kross-san about the matter of the mysterious Duras, which as you know by now is only half Duras, we decided to cooperate. Each of us will choose few people for the mission. I want to send all of you. Do you think you need back up?" Started Takashiro

"Well, we need some others in case he will try attack at the same time as us." said Toko.

"I guess you're right. I'll contact Kamakura resident. When you're back from school, I'll tell you what we are about to do."

"We really have to go to school at a time like this?" Hotsuma grumbled.

"The fact you're Zweilt doesn't mean you don't need to go to school. You're dismissed."

Though is was already morning. Yuuki was still awake. She hoped Kaname will enter in any moment. But this moment never came. Just when she was about to call Kaien, the door was opened. She rushed to the door, but there she saw

"Zero!"

"So loud first in the morning..."

"Do you have any news?"

"News... Yes, the chairman wants you vampires to aid us. What does he..."

"And what about Kaname onii-sama?"

"Kuran? Like hell I care."

"He's gone, Zero! He didn't return since yesterday!"

"As I said, I don't really care about..."

"Please, Zero, I beg you. We have to find him!"

Zero was irritated. It was his free day from school, and he needed to meet Yuuki after he said he'd kill her next time he'd see her. And when he finally came, the only thing she talked about was Kaname. He was recalled at the time they were at school together. Some things never change.

"You say to find him, but... do you have any idea where?"

"He was kidnapped, I'm sure of it!"

"Do I look a police officer? And anyway, it can't be the association or a vampire, so who can..."

"The half vampire half Duras!"

"Half vampire half Duras? Wait, where did you hear about Duras?"

"Oh, right! That guy said he saw you! After all, there aren't a lot of gray haired vampires."

"So... what about the half vampire half Duras thing?"

"Unlike vampires who mix with humans, and still stay vampires, it seemed it's not the same with vampires and Duras. It has both presence of a vampire and of a Duras."

"So Anti-vampire weapon aren't enough?"

"I don't know. But there are Duras' hunters who work with us. That was one of the reasons for the meeting that Kaname didn't attend yesterday."

"I see... I think it's better to meet with them and think what to do next."

"Thanks, Zero!" She hugged him.

On one hand, he wanted to push her away. On the other, he wanted to embrace her. So he just petted her head without saying a word.

"By the way," Zero said suddenly "Yori wants you to send her a letter."

"Really?! She really wants to stay in touch."

"It seems this way."

"Thanks you, Zero. Despite all, two good things happened today."

Two? Zero could understand about Yori, but what was the other thing? That, he didn't really know.

When he regained he conscientiousness, the first thing he felt was his pounding head. It's been years since he felt so horrible. And to make things worse, he was hungrier than he's even been before.

He opened his eyes, and looked around. He was surrounded by darkness, without even a dim light. Despite that, he could see he wasn't alone. In the room, there was another guy who looked his age, at least if you count in human years... Like the person in front him, he was tied in both his arms and legs. And just like him, the other person seemed as his strength left him.

"Where are we?" Kaname asked.

Despite the fact his companion looked as if he's dying, it seemed he had some energy left.

"You're awake?!" The other person asked the obvious with fear in his voice.

"If I talk to you, I guess the answer is yes." Though he thought 'stupid human' he knew he wasn't one.

"What do you want from me?"

"To ask you what the hell is going on here."

"As if you don't know."

Kaname started being irritated. While thinking to himself 'Why all humans are so stupid?!' But he knew that though he had the presence of a human, he has the presence of a Duras as well.

"So there isn't just Duras mixed with a vampire, but with a human as well. Interesting."

"That's my line... just the opposite." Reiga sounded calmer.

"Now that you relaxed, I would like to hear an explanation of what is going on here."

"I don't know exactly myself. I just know he wants to take my place."

"Your place?"

"As the leader of the Duras."

It seemed like struggle of control. Was Kaname a target as well because he's the vampires' leader?

"Sounds like those books where one want to take over the world." Said Kaname after some thought.

"Not just one, but two."

"Two?"

"We're not in the human world now. It's the world of the Duras."

"Is there a way out?"

"There is... but I don't have the strength to do so right now. He sucked my blood."

"That explain things..."

"In some stories, humans turn to vampires after they're bitten. Will I turn to a vampire?"

"No, he can't turn you to one."

"So the legend isn't true." Reiga said in relief.

"It is not total lie, either."

"What do you mean?"

"Some vampires can turn humans to vampires, but it can also cause their slow and painful death."

Now Reiga understood what Pyeras meant. He wanted him to be bitten by a vampire who will cause a transformation. In worst case, he'll die. But on the other hand...

"If I become a vampire, won't Pyeras lose his advantage?"

"No, the transformed vampire turns to a beast in human form and loses his mind."

"All of them?"

"Except those who drink the blood of a pureblood."

"Pureblood?"

"A vampire whose blood not mixed with humans and can turn humans to vampire, just like myself."

As Reiga feared, this one is going to bring his slow painful death. Now that he looked at him, he noticed his red shining eyes, as well as his fangs Kaname breathed heavily and looked in pain.

The door was opened.

"Hello, boys." Pyeras entered, with evil smile on his face "It seems like you already had the chance to talk, so I guess you know what will happen next."

Pyeras got closer to Kaname. When he was close enough, he sat on his knees before of him.

"So, what do you say, ex-vampires' leader?"

"What do I say about what?" Kaname hardly uttered the words.

"I guess you weren't informed about the details. Well. I won't leave you behind. You can say whatever you want, but I can see clearly you're hungry. No, you're starving. If you don't eat soon, you'll find your death. And as you can guess, I won't give you any blood tablet. You have to choose between the two, starve to death, or bite the other. It's you or him. Who do you choose?"


	6. Chapter 6

After he was absent for a a whole night, Takashiro finally came home. He saw the youngsters of the Twilight mansion eating breakfast. They all stopped as they noticed him.

"Well, I have some new to tell you." he started "I don't want to take much of your time, so all I'll for now is today, after sunset, we'll join the hunters' association in order to put an end to this mess."

After he said that, he went to rest. Just when he left the dining room, Luka entered. He saw the members of Giou clan sitting quietly, something which wasn't ordinary. When Yuuki saw him, for some reason he felt that everything is going to be fine. Luka looked a bit surprised as he didn't understand what happened. He just was happy to see Yuuki's smile. He could have guessed by the last night's meeting with the vampires something, that the final battle will soon begin. Luka couldn't watch Yuuki, as he just thought of the worst that can happen, and so he left the room. The moment he left the room, Yuuki felt lonely and his confidence was gone. He wasn't sure why only Luka who could, without a word, make him feel comfortable, but he just wished he had the courage to say it out loud. He decided he will do it, if in the of the day, all will be fine. For so long Luka waited, and even he himself waited for his getting enough courage for doing this. This day was the day.

Yuuki came along with Zero to the hunters' association's building. Yagiri stood in front of the front gate, yawning. He was in the meeting about the half vampire half demon. When he saw Zero, he tried to avoid him.

"Good morning, Yagiri-sensei."

"Morning, I guess." He replied.

"So, am I still naïve, Yagiri-sensei?"

Yagari clicked his tongue. He was wrong.

"It's not naivenss. It's realism."

"For most humans, vampires are not realistic as well, but they do exist, don't they?"

"Tch. Whatever you say. Now, don't disturb my cigarette break!"

As if Kaien had known they were coming, he came to gate as well.

"I hope you bring good news with you." said Kaien.

"Unfortunately, no. I had a horrifying nightmare. Now, I can't but fear it will come true."

"I'm sure Kaname-kun is fine. This guy never succeeded to kill a purebloood."

"I really hope so..." Yuuki said in a worried tone.

"Kuran's persistent like devil himself, he won't be killed that easily..." Zero uttered.

Zero wondered to himself why he said that. In a way, he did believe it. It sometimes seemed that Kaname would never die .But after he said that, he saw Yuuki smiled with relief. He was just happy to see her smile. Deep inside, he wanted her to smile, so he didn't care much at the moment.

"Well, now, with Kaname-kun's absence, I want to talk with you as his substitute." Kaien said.

Though Yuuki knew inside of her that it would happen, she never saw it coming. She said wants to help, that she won't leave her beloved brother alone in this. And that's what she intended to do.

"Zero told me you want to have the vampires' cooperation in this." Said Yuuki.

"Well, the truth is that yours is enough."

"Why me?"

"Well, we may need the power of a pureblood. Most of them are injured and they don't tend to cooperate with the hunters' association. I know you may still not have an idea how to use your power, but for now, it's better than nothing."

"Is it really enough?"

"Well, as there is only one vampire, even if not a whole one who is involved, even nobles might be useless. Vampires can't take on Duras, so we only can use them against our shared enemy. I'm not even sure you will be needed, but if Kaname is suffering from blood loss, you will be a great help for him."

"But I do need the help of a hunter. I can't use Artemis anymore. And it's not as if the hunters will be glad to help me."

"I know, that's why I'll send Zero with you."

"Me?!" Zero interrupted the conversation.

"Yes, you. I know you may not want to be with Yuuki after all that happened, and especially not to save Kaname-kun, but unfortunately, I'm afraid someone else might do something unnecessary."

"Like what?"

"Killing both Kaname-kun and Yuuki."

"Who told I won't do that?"

"No one. But I trust you. I know Yuuki is dear to you. You won't betray her."

"You sure started to talk like Kuran." Zero made a sour face.

"You were like siblings for so long. You won't abandon your little sister, will you?"

"She is not my sister!" Zero said angrily.

No, Yuuki isn't his sister. He has only one sibling. His brother is now dead because of those damn purebloods, including the one he's about to save. No, Yuuki couldn't be his sister, even if Kaname wasn't around and vampires were nothing but legends. No, she can't be his sister. Not with his feeling for her. Now, at last, after a long time of denial, he finally admitted it, even if not out loud.

The day of Giou clan's member wasn't a usual one. It was hard to act as nothing happened. The studious Toko didn't grab a word, the indifferent Shusei seems distrubed, the gluttonous Tsukumo didn't eat a thing. The smiling Yuuki looked depressed and the never listening Hotsuuma seemed to his surrounding just like his usual self.

In break time, as if they were connected by invisible strings, they all came to the same place. They looked at each other, a bit confused, but still sat in a circle. They ate their lunch slowly, but neither said a word. The silence continued even after they finished. Shusei was the first to brake the silence.

"Today is the day."

"Yes, it's now or never." Tsukumo agreed.

"Luckily, we don't have school tomorrow."

"Hotsuma!" Toko shouted angrily as a result of Hotsuma's comment.

"You never change do, you?" Yuuki said after he stopped laughing.

"Hotsuma always stays annoying no matter how many reincarnation we go through." Toko said.

"Said what?!" Hotsuma raised on his feet.

"Relax, Hotsuma, you should save some energy." Shusei remarked.

"The same about you, Toko." Tsumo added.

They must be united in the upcoming battle, or else, they won't stand a chance. But they all knew they will stand bu each other side at critical times.

After last night's meeting, Kaien and Takashiro decided to meet again after they'll let themselves to sleep for awhile. This time, the meeting was in a natural place. They met in the park, and then Takashiro offered to him to come to his house, as it would be the safest place. That was all Kaien knew as he went out of lively Shinjiku, seeing just all around. Suddenly, the car turned. He didn't know what it was, but something felt weird. Short after, after they crossed a tunel, he saw a marvelous mansion.

"This is the Twilight mansion, my home, as well as part of the Zweilts'."

"I'm not very familier with Shinjuku, but I think I'd hear if there was something so big."

"Well, this place is protected by a barrier, and make invisible to human eyes. Cars don't tend to come through here, and even if they do by chance, they won't be able to enter."

"So how could we enter?"

"Well, the barrier, is opened when Giou members are coming. If you came on your own, you would not be able to enter."

"I see, I think."

Kaien was usual to the unnatural, but still, this whole thing was new and weird to him. Though he is more than 200 years old, Takashiro age was too much for him as a human.

At the end, they sat in Takashiro's office. On the desk, pile of papers was ready, all papers directed to Kaien's side, as to if to tell him to read.

"Does any of this sound familiar to you?" Said Takashiro.

Kaien looked at the paper filled with police's reports. They were all about beautiful figured who just vanished before anyone could identify them.

"It fits perfectly for the times purebloods were attacked." Kaien said at last.

"As I thought, his victims are vampires. Do you have any idea why?"

"I'm not really sure. As I understood, they are considered weak in front of him. There may be possible reason, but I rey hope I'm wrong."

Though Reiga tried to hide it, his heart skipped a beat. In any moment, the other guy will suck his blood. He really hoped to die from loss of blood, as he knew the result of this bite.

"So, what do you say, Mr. Vampire?"Said Pyeras.

"Let's pretend I bite him. You'll kill me anyway. What will I gain?"

"Let's see... not so painful death?"

"I'm not afraid of pain after being alive in a grave, unable to move for thousands of years."

"So... you choose death?"

"You might say. Maybe I lived for too long."

"For too long? No, you poor lowlife. Eternity is a blessing, blessing meant for the strong. I will gain eternity. You know why I don't kill purebloods? Because they can make my life longer. Their rich blood will make me immortality. If I let them live, I'll be able to return one day and suck it once more. If not theirs, then their descendants. "

"So, you intend to make me your food?"

"No, you're exceptional. I don't want you to stay alive. Though I don't believe you may be threat to me, I still don't like the idea of having someone else as my rival, even if not equal."

Pyeras smiled again his animalistic smile. He turned his head to Reiga.

"The same goes for you. I really prefer for you to have a painful death, but this guy won't help me. But do not worry, I will find a way for you both to get the most painful death one ever had."

With this, he left the room, his evil laugh still echoes in it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why?" Reiga asked after Pyeras left the room.

"Why what?" Kaname replied with a question.

"Why didn't you agree to his terms?"

"I said it, didn't I? I wouldn't gain a thing."

"So, if you could gain something, you would..."

"It should be something really profitable for me to even consider. I doubt he'd be so kind."

"But you could gain some time for you own, as well as dying in peace."

"Even if I could guarantee a painless death, I wouldn't bite a human."

"But I'm not..."

"You're half, aren't you?"

"So what? Our capturer is half vampire. Does he resemble a vampire in your eyes?"

"Yes, he has the characteristics of egoist vampire."

"But humans can be egoist as well. They can also be mean and destructive."

"I know."

"And you still want to protect."

"If I had denied human, then I would have denied myself."

"But you are a complete vampire!"

"But my parent were both humans."

"Then, how...?"

"No one knows why. But in a certain time in history, vampires were born to human parents, a thing that didn't happen again later. I guess one of your parents was human as well."

"Before I started reincarnating, yes. My mother was humans and I lived among them for about 20 years. But most of them excommunicate me."

"I was born as a landlord. As time went by, they noticed something was wrong. When I was chased away, there wasn't even one person who stood by my side."

"That is why human should be annihilated."

"Annihilated? In what way are you different from them?"

"Well, I...!"

"I don't know about Duras, but humans as well as vampires can be both good or bad."

Reiga thought for a moment. He was treated horribly. They treated him like a stranger, even as an enemy, though he was one of the. Though he tried to be one of them. Yomi, the one he loved and cherished, was afraid of him like the others. But... before he regained his old memories, there was not a second he thought about it. Yes, his parents left probably but in the orphanage he was happy. And Yuki was there like his little brother. He never stopped feeling a brotherly feeling towards him, no matter what he said or did. Maybe... just maybe... humanity isn't all that bad?

The sun had had already set. Kaien, Yuuki and Zero waited at the appointed meeting place which was decided that morning. The rustling leaves were the only sound they could hear. No one was in the small park. This park was chosen as Yuuki remembered Kaname told her once it was a quiet park, and he liked to pass there, especially at night. When she was there she couldn't but think that maybe he was here, when... well, before he disappeared. What happened, or exactly in which part, she didn't know. She didn't know it had been on the very spot she stood at that moment, as if she was feeling his dim presence without her even knowing.

Finally, after long 15 minutes, they heard steps. And there they were.

Let me introduce to you "Takashiro started saying "Luka, Yuuki, Toko, Tsukumo, Hotsuma, Shusei, Kuroto-kun and Fururoi-kun. Except for Luka, all are Zweilts, but Luka also has the ability annihilate Duras."

"Let me introduce. I'm Kaien Kross and these Are Yuuki and Zero."

"I'm a pureblood and Zero is a hunter." Yuuki said.

"And a vampire..." Zero muttered angrily , mostly to himself.

"I think it's time for us to explain our plan." Takashiro said.

"Yes, you're right." Kaien joined.

All of them stood in a circle. All eyes were turned to Takashiro.

"As our enemy is half Duras and half vampire and neither to sides succeeded to cause hi any harm, we'll use both Zweilts and a vampire hunter. But, his substitutes are all Duras, therefor anti vampires weapons won't help against them. Zweilts, you are responsible to let the vampire and her companion to reach out main enemy. Of course, we need your ability there as well. Out goal is to him in in both anti vampire weapon and magical force against Duras in the same time." Then, he turned his head towards Luka and Yuki "You two, like always will team up as a pair. The other Zweilts, you should try to advance as much as you can, but your first priority is to let Yuuki and Luka to keep going. Not that I doubt your abilities or think you are not useful, but in this pair there's only who can fight and maybe Luka may have some ability or knowledge that you don't have in order to fight him."

"So what am I to do?" Yuki said as Takashiro finished talking. "Will they all fight and risk their lives while I'll stand by?!"

"It's not true, Yuki-chan," Toko smiled gently "It's your encouragement and support which give us the power to fight."

"And your ability to heal is also very useful." Though Takashiro didn't try to sound indifferent, he did sound like that be because he was so tired.

Yuki was offended to be nothing but a tool. That's what he was for Takashiro? That's what they all were for him?"

"Yuuki, Zero, do you have any question?" Kaien's voice brought him back to reality.

"Remind me what exactly I should do." Yuuki said in apologetic tone.

"As I told you before, I don't know if or how you may help, but we better be on the safe side."

Yuuki and Yuki looked at each other they were on the same boat.

They didn't know if it were minutes, hours or days, but time stood still in their eyes. They tried to move as little as possible, but still keep their eyes open. A word wasn't said after the conversation about the justification to kill humans. Kaname wasn't interested in continuing the conversation, but Kanata was eager to do so. He saw Kaname's eyes are about to close, and so Kanata started the conversation once again.

"Do vampire live alongside humans?"

Kaname diverted his eyes toward him and answered with tired voice as he got back to original state.

"Yes. More than you might think. You may know some."

"Me?"

"Actors, singers, models... Some of them are well known."

"But don't they live for long time? How people don't notice it?"

"Once it was much easier as cameras didn't document them. Now, it may be bit difficult for them."

"So what will they do now?"

"Live normal life as much as they can while moving every few years."

"That sounds horrible."

"I guess. I never really had the chance to live this way. Though vampires live for many years, until 18 or so our growth's speed is equal to humans. I really am 19 years old, the same age as you if I am not wrong."

"Well, I am. Before it all started I learned in university."

"And you put that aside in order to do what?"

Kaname didn't really ask what was his purpose, as he already knew the reason. The tone of his voice cleared that he found this decision wrong.

And again, the questions and doubts started to raise in him. He had had a plan, he just had started to live his life, and he gave up all of that for the sake of what? His Revenge? His belief that humans don't deserve to live? It suddenly felt so stupid to him, But not it was too late to regret.

Takashiro opened the gate to the other world. Yuuki was hesitant, but Kaien calmed her down. Zero didn't know show it, but it made him feel uncomfortable as well. Kaien and Takahiro were left together behind. Takshiro was needed to bring them back of in case he'll feel his help will be needed and Kaien should have remained in case something will happen and they'll need more help. Kaien wasn't sure what exactly he should to if something happened, so he just hoped for them to come back safely with Kaname.

Thay all transported to the other world. Giou clan's members were used to the sinister aura, but this time they also got chills. It was darker an more threatening than ever before. The group didn't get a chance to digest the feeling of horror, and two mid-villains appeared.

"We waited for you." said one of them, a man with amber colored eyes hair and emerald eyes.

"Yes, took you long enough." joined the other with stone colored hair and olive eyes "Let me introduce: I'm Zedon, and this one is Kaper."

The introduction was hardly done and they found their selves under attack. It was Luka's quick instincts which saved them all."

"The betrayer, Zess." Kaper said in an agrey voice "Don't think we forgot your betrayal just because we changed sides."

"Isn't it a betrayal as well?" Luka replied with indifferent tone.

"How dare you?! You betrayed your whole kind!"

"But you also betrayed most of your kind."

"You little..."

"Stop, Kaper." Zedon busted into his words "Just do your job."

"But...!"

"If you want to punish him for his deeds, words won't do the work."

"You're right." Kaper said with the devilish smile. "I'll feel much butter after I crush him and his little friends.

Though they were mid-villains. They were more powerful than other mid-villains. Kaper had quick movement and attacks, while Zedon has powerful attacks though it took him time to prepare them. This combination was dangerous. The whole group was attacked, but they especially tried to hurt Yuuki and Zero.

"You better take them away from here." Kuroto said.

"But what about you?" Yuki said

"We'll be fine, we managed to defeat stronger Duras."

"There are surely stronger Duras next. You don't need an amateur like me."

"We count on you, guys!" Hotsuma yelled and they went on.

They didn't get too far and another Duras, this time an opast, appeared before them.

"Well, well, well. I've always known these two are useless. They're nothing compared to Ogdos, my great self."

Ogdos had long Bordeaux hair and hazel eyes with mix of blue and green. A bored but still happy smile was drawn on his face.

"Who wants to die first?"

His voice, which wasn't extraordinary at first, became to an unhinged voice of a beast who just wants to eat its prey.

"That doesn't sound good." Yuuki said with a shaky voice.

"He reminds me a level E." Zero mentioned.

"He reminds you what?!" Hotsuma asked, confused.

"An ex-human who lost his humanity and acts like untamed animal. This things happens if you are bitten by a level A vampires, also known as purebloods."

"I've got an headache just from listening to him." Hotsuma held his head.

"You sure take you time. If you don't choose, I will.

Ogdos tried, like his formers, to focus his attack on Yuuki and Zero.

"Damn, he targets only them." Said Shusei "We have no choice. Keep going. Me and Hotsuma will take care of him."

"It's dangerous!" Yuki said.

"Have faith in us." Hotsuma smiled "We have your protective charms, remember?"

"You should trust them. Let's go, Yuki." Luka grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe he said he trusts us." Hotsuma said to Shusei as they already far from them. "We can't fail his trust, can we?"

"Yes, we mustn't disappoint neither of them." Shusei replied.

As they kept going, the sky seemed darker and darker. But then something weird happened. They saw every object twice. There weren't much of them, as Duras lived differently from humans, and it made it even more noticeable. Suddenly, they saw two blazes moving in their direction. Though they were separated, they almost seemed like one

.

Luka grabbed Yuki to the right as Toko grabbed Tsukumo to the left. In the place they were just standing, the flames were still burning. Before they could grab the situation, the fire started circling Toko and Tsukumo.

Up in the sky stood a male and a female opasts. Both had chestnut hair and gray eyes. Despite the difference in their gender, they looked really alike. They even wore the same tops and even their bottoms, pants for him and a skirt for her, had the same design.

"Twins identified." Both opasts said together.

"We are siblings. But not twins!" Tsukumo yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Said the female opast.

"You are close enough." Continued the second opast.

"I know this pair," said Luka "Zok and Domarin. They're powerful but their weakness is that they can only fight other twins or very close siblings."

"We didn't have a good fight for long time, right, sister?"

"Your'e right, Zok. We're going to have some fun."

"Guys, you better move on." Toko turned to the others "I don't think you can help us here. Your first priority is to get to our main enemy."

"Take care of yourself., Toko-chan." Yuuki yelled while preventing Zero from grabbing her.

"You too, Kuran-chan." Yuuki succeeded to see her smile before the flames hid her smile completely.

Zero. Yuuki, Laka and Yuki were now separated from all the Zweilts. Luka walked before them, prepared to any attack. Yuuk held Zero's arm while Yuki couldn't but think of the others.

It was weird. They didn't see a single Duras. They didn't know Pyeras only let the chosen ones to welcome those who tried to annihilate him. Despite Pyeras hatred to the human world, he was fascinated by the idea of chess which was brought to him by rumors from former subjects of Reiga who saw him play time to time, which looked for them as though he tried to keep his humanity. But of course, Pyeras didn't treated it as a game but as way to show his and his enemies movements. He was especially fascinated from being the king. That's why he asked one of his pawns to bring him one from the human world. On his board, all Zweilts were busy but he didn't except Yuuki and Zero's arrival. Even the arrival of Luka and Yuki wasn't known to him until they enteres the Duras' world. He waited impatiently to the two remaining pieces to arrive. But it doesn't mean he was disappointed to see that a pureblood came right to him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome. Lady and gentlemen." Pyeras said as they entered the room he was at. "I must say, I didn't anticipate your arrival, but I'm going to welcome you like the other two."

Yuki though a pair of Zweilts arrived before and didn't wait for them, or they were caught by the opponents. But Yuuki knew the identity of one of them.

"Oni-sama!" She yelled "Do you hear me, Kaname oni-sama?!"

"I wonder about that." Pyeras said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Who's the other one?!" Yuki couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Not someone who should interest you. Much before I was hated by the Giou clan, he became their enemy for 1,000 years."

"Kanata-san!"

Luka held Yuki's arm as he wanted to move forward. He nodded.

"You mustn't do anything reckless."

"But...!"

"Yuuki, the same goes for you." Zero said as he saw she was restless.

Pyeras clapped his hands.

"Touching, really touching. I almost shed a tear for the first time in my life. Two want to save my hostages while the other two want the opposite. Marvelous! Marvelous!"

"Luka..." Yuki tried to beg.

"Before we can even consider rescuing Reiga, we need to get rid of the obstacle before us."

"Obstacle! I was offended. I thought I was the reason you all came here."

"And it didn't change!" Yuuki reviled. "I'll do everything I can in order to defeat you!"

"You really makes me excited!"

"What can you do, stupid pureblood?" Zero asked with angry voice.

"Zero!"

"Do you even know to use your powers?"

"Well, I..."

"Then don't say such reckless things!"

"Zero..."

"I will protect you." Zero said as he pulled his gun out."

"I'm also not going to be easy on you." Luka said with angry face he was getting ready to attack "Sodomu!"

A black beast suddenly appeared. It appeared like a wold in a way.

"Sodomu," Luka whispered to him. "Keep him busy for some time."

Luka knew that if they wanted the best result in their attack. Hy had to use his use powers at the same time of the anti-vampire weapon. He looked at the direction of Zero, to see if he understood it as well. Zero nodded to him and clarified he understood the situation.

As Luka started to cast the spell. Sodomu attacked him while Zero protected Yuuki and Yuki.

"Oh, you mighty red moon, the bringer of power and blood-letting, grant me your power in this moonless night, shine above with your crimson."

As Pyeras said those words, the red moon started to rise in the sky. When he finished his spell, it was seen through the window.

'The forbidden spell.' Luka thought as he kept casting his own spell. 'What benefit will it bring him? My power will strengthen just like his.'

And really, luka felt a flow of power flowing in his veins. But then he heard a fire shot. Luka looked behind his shoulder, unforcusing his spell and saw a beast-like hound near the other three.

"Kakure..." Luka in some what panicked voice.

Reiga didn't loath any means in his fight with Giou clan. But he hated disobedience, so he banished Kakeru not long after this was had begun. Kakeru was the most untamed beast ever serving a Duras.

But Pyeras decided to bring him back and use him against the one who banished him for a thousand years long.

Though Kakeru was shot by Zero's gun, it wasn't really helpful. The wound healed right away.

"Sodomu!" Luka shouted "Don't let him move around as he likes!"

Sodomu and Kakeru started to fight each other. Sodomu mangaed to keep going just barely, as Luka began to cast his spell again.

"You poor boy." Pyeras said suddenly "Your master treats you like a dog. He just yells at you, You don't deserve a master like him. You should..."

"You're wrong!" Yuki raised his voice "Luka really cares for Sodomu! If he didn't, Sodomu would not stay by his side until now. I know that Luka taught Sodomu what tenderness and kindness are."

"That's right." Sodomu said "Master taught me what a bond is. Not just a master and pawn's bond, but more than this. He always cared for me, even if he didn't know to express it in words. Thanks to master, I'm not just a tool, I'm a partner."

Pyeras sighed impatiently.

"It seems the rumors were true." he said "The oh so might Zess became wimpish. Though you brother is loyal in a disgusting way, I prefer this on..."

"His betrayal? It's funny to hear all the betrayers talking about others' betaryel." Zero said in a ridiculing tone.

"Who are you to talk?" Pyereas said with irritable voice.

"Well, there was another idiot who muttered the same nonsense. I don't know the whole story, and I don't really care. Geese, I can't I say this, but in this manner, even vampires are better."

Well, Zero knew it maybe wasn't the rightest thing. But even if it annoyed him to admit it, since the elders' council was annihilated and Kaname became the ruler of the vampires. There weren't much special occasions not involving Level E vampires.

"Leaders of the Duras don't change much. In fact, until a thousand years ago, the Duras had a messed up hierarchy. Though there was a king, he never really cared much from the human world. This anarchy let the Duras enter the human world much often. It was stopped when Reiga became their leader. But no more. I'm going to retrieve these old days. Reiga was accepted by the demon king. But I don't intend to do so. I intend to replace him!"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kaien asked suddenly

"What is it?" Takashiro replied.

"Well, I know the fact I wasn't aware of the existence of Duras made it less noticeable for them to appear, but how can it be that we still don't know about their existence?"

"Well, after the great war 5,000 years ago, they were blocked in their world."

"So what changed it?"

"A thousand years ago, one of the the Giou clan's member were half a Duras. He opened once again the passageway between the two worlds."

"But still, it occurred 1000 years ago. They are still not very known to the public."

"But so do vampires."

"Well, that's true. But as a start, vampires look like humans whatever level they are. Vampires had a strict system to prevent hurting humans, alongside with the hunters' association, who also stop vampires from hurting humans. Kaname toughened it even more. Also, there are ways to make people forget things."

"Well, I opened the passageway, but it opens and closes on my will. I forget my past until I arrive to the age of 20. Until then, the passageway is blocked, in order to prevent a rebellion thanks to a spell I casted before my first reincarnation ended." Reiga said.

"But it still doesn't explain why the Duras' existence is almost unnoticeable." Kaname said.

"Well, I'm pretty methodical. I planed to get rid of Giou clan first which interrupted my plans."

"But, as the the total ruler, you could just abandon your methodical way, and attack massively."

"Well, the demon king is the most upper ruler. He accepted me as his subordinate and gave me a free hand to handle with the humans. But he didn't really let me use all the Duras I want, he still limits me in a way."

"If he attacked in multiply places, without offense, I'm not sure you could do anything." Kaien said.

"Yes, I agree. That's why I hope from time to time that he doesn't hate humanity as a whole, but only Giou clan. I wonder sometimes wonder if my own death would solve it, as all the other Giou members who live todays were nothing but babies when Reiga turned his back to our clan. I would not mind to do so, but I'm afraid it's not enough."

As Luka failed to hurt Pyeras with his spell, he started to cast another.

"The darkest of nights, moonless sky..."

"You can't cast this spell as long as the red moon is high in the sky." Pyeras laughed at him.

"Make time stand still and come forth to my aid."

"What... What are you doing?!"

With this the red moon suddenly vanished from sight.

"But how?! The red moon should be..."

"The most powerful spell? Well, Crosszeria clan is the Clan of the Traitor. It was one of my clan's ancestors who used this magic and my whole clan was punished for this. I never understood why he did it, even after I betrayed my own kind. But I still..."

Luka and all the others were surprised to see Pyeras bursting in crazy laughter.

"Of course... Of course... How could I forget? Your clan got his name when one of you had a common child with a human woman, from Giou clan, no less."

Words weren't needed. It was obvious that the child who was born from this forbidden relationship was Reiga.

"Don't tell me you don't even know how your clan got its name."

Luka has lived for many years, but not enough to be alive when it all had started. He and his twin brother Luze were born to the new reality as being part of the clan of the traitor. They never knew other life. They got the mark of disgrace from the moment they were born.

Luka wondered what would happen if Luze knew or maybe it themselves was the reason for this to join forces with Reiga in the war against humans.

Zero thought about Luka and Pyeras' conversation as he was on his guard/ He didn't know much about Duras and the name Reiga wasn't familiar to him except for the few words he heard earlier, but all the talking about forbidden relationship reminded him his relationship with Yuuki. Although he wasn't sure how she felt for him, he had the feeling that someday, somewhere, they'd be able to live happily together. He knew that if there was this one in a million chance, they'll be unlike the anonymous fellow.

Luka looked back to if Yuki was okay. Words weren't needed, not even a sound or a glimpse. His gut-feeling was enough to know Yuki can't handle the red moon. This was the reason he made it vanish. He was relived to see Yuki was getting better. Now he could focus once again on the spell he tried to cast before.

Yuuki felt useless. She couldn't use her powers yet. She knew that if Kananame needed blood, she would be the best solution. She couldn't risk Yuki and maybe Zero wouldn't be kind enough to give him blood. But she felt it wasn't enough. She had to do something.

"Yuki," she applied to Yuki in , but without raising her voice too much, as she didn't want Zero to hear her "There must be something we can do! Anything!"

"I don't know. I'm useless when it comes to fights. Unless..."

"Unless...?!"

"Well, I can't really use it as will."

"Isn't there a way?"

"Well, I..."

"I'm sorry." Yuuki sighed "It's not as though I'm very useful."

"It's okay."

"You know, you really need to be more confident in yourself!"

She said that but she could tell herself the same things. She needed to express her feelings better. When she was at Kross academy, it was much easier, as she still was clueless about everything. Before her familiar world shuttered to pieces. She still didn't ger used to her new life. But she knew she can't stay in this helpless state.

"We might find a solution if we thing togather!" Yuki sid, this time withmoonless confidence. He even made Zero glimpse for a moment.

They both glared at each other. Easider said then done. Neither of then kneowe how to use the powers the found about no so long agp. If they couldn't understand their own power, how could they combine them?


	9. Chapter 9

Sodomu seemed exhausted already and held on just barely. Kakeru didn't show any signs of being hurt. Luka tried to hurry as he saw that.

Suddenly, two shots were heard. As Kakeru was busy fighting Sodomu, And Pyeras watched the battle while smirking, Zero's try to attack hastily. Unfortunately, Pyeras was on the alert more than it first seemed.

"You cocky brat." Pyeras kept smiling, though now irritation was mixed in it. "And I was kind enough to let you live a bit longer."

Pyeras didn't look at them with complacently from above. He landed slowly but carefully on the ground. His face showed pure anger.

Luka looked at Pyeras and at the others alternately. His spell was almost complete .On one hand, he knew he had to hurry the casting, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure if Zero alone could protect them, now that Sodomu couldn't help in that matter.

Yuki and Yuuki knew it depended on them. Zero's attacks already proved themselves useless.

'What would onii-sama do?' Yuuki thouhgt to herself while glancing at a different door than the one they came from.

"Yuuki, it's important for you to learn to use your powers." Kaname told her shortly after they moved to their new home.

"So you found me a tutor or something?"

The truth was, Yuuki had hoped Kaname would teach her himself. She could manage with Ruka and Hanabusa as she knew them from Kross acadrmy, but they were nobles and they couldn't teach her to use her powers as pureblood. Only another pureblood could have done so. Kaname was the only pureblood she knew at that time.

"I did not." Kaname answered indifferently "And I don't intend to."

"But why?!"

"First of all, pureblood can't be trusted so easily. But even if they were, this something you should learn by yourself. Purebloods' power differs from one another."

Yuuki recalled at that moment how discouraged she had felt when he had told her that. But now, when she thought about about it, maybe there was a glimmer of hope. Maybe, if she'd really tried, she may find a way to use her power.

She recalled Kaname's ability to make illusionary bats. She wondered if she could do something of the sort.

She tried to concentrate as her hand was behind her back. Suddenly she felt something on the palm of her hand – a butterfly.

'But butterflies aren't dark creatures.' she thought as she glanced at newborn she created.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and startled her. She saw Pyeras coming near them and the big black beast they called Sodomu lied unconscious on the floor.]

"If there was only any light here..." Yuuki mumbled.

"Light?" She heard Yuki's voice.

"If I had light, I think I would be able to create butterflies which can distract him maybe."

"I can help you with this."

Yuki then created a bright aura which made Pyeras look uncomfortable. It gave Yuuki the opportunity to create large amount of butterflies which flew straight to Pyeras and distracted him.

"In the name of destruction and death, any detestable being will be chained with chains of chaos."

When Luka finished his spell, Pyeras was surrounded by magical chains. Zero used the chance to shoot him. This time, he couldn't do anything. Kakeru turned to dust.

All four sighed in relief and Luka smiled a bit as he saw Sodomu standing thanks to Yuki's light. But Yuuki couldn't stand still for long.

"Onii-sama!" she ran to the door she looked at before.

Yuuki opened the door in a rush. Yuki seemed eager but the other two weren't as happy.

"Kaname oni-sama!" Yuuki said happily.

Though she started to run towards him, she stopped as she heard a click of a gun.

"Move!" she heard Zero's voice from behind.

"What are you doing?!" She turned back to him.

"I don't remember coming to save Kuran!"

"I won't let you!" she spread her arms in front of him.

"It's okay, Yuuki." Kaname whispered. "Don't put yourself at risk for vain."

"For vain?! Kaname onii-sama, I want your to enjoy the peaceful life you obtained!"

"I lived enough, Yuuki. Now it's your turn."

Yuuki then turned her head to Zero again and looked at him with a firm look.

"I swear to you, Zero, if you dare to do anything, you'll regret!"

She didn't seem to have good way to make him regret unless his feeling for her are still there. Luckily for her , they never really vanished. Zero lowered his gun

"Gee, just thinking of your annoying teary face, ruin my mood."

All this time Luka prevented Yuki from moving forward as he feared he'll be caught in a fight. Yuki stayed at his place obediently. Now, when the things cooled down, he was ready to move towards Kanata, but Luka still held his arm.

"Luka, please, let me go! I want to rescue Kanata-san!"

"Yuki, if you do that, you'll continue to live in endless agony."

"If I don't, I won't be able to forgive myself!" though Yuki didn't struggle anymore, he had firm look in his eyes..

Again, the thought of what would happen if the battle ended came to Luka's mind. If it happened, Luka would be unable to live alongside Yuki for long. This moment of thought made him let go of his hand and let Yuki go.

"Kanata-san!" Yuki ran towards him.

"Yuki... I didn't think you'd come." Reiga smiled at him. He seemed exhausted.

"Yuki!" Luka, who just noticed what he did, called to him.

"I'm glad you're safe." Yuki continued.

Before Reiga could say anything, Luka raised his voice.

"Don't get near him! He's dangerous!"

"He's right, Yuki. You and I don't belong to the same place." Reiga got back to his old stiff self.

"You're wrong!" Yuki began to shed tears "I'm sure there's a reason we were brought up together and why we got along so well."

Luka really wondered about it. Time and again, Reiga was brought up apart from the rest of Giou clan, his own clan that he deserted. For the first time he was raised up with one of the clan's members. Was it fate that brought Yuki to the orphanage, away from Giou clan?

"Well, about that. Things aren't easy as they seem." Reiga sighed. "I believe it happened for a reason, but different one than you think."

Both Yuki and Luka looked at with puzzled expression. Before any of them could say anything, he continued.

"Or so I'd like to say. But I'm not sure anymore."

"Kanata-san..."

"Let's decide it's cease fire."

"And then what?" Luka seemed as he's ready to attack.

"Luka, even I know you don't want this to end so quickly."

Yuki looked back at Luka. He seemed quiet confused. Luka only revealed his teeth, showing his anger.

"There's nothing nothing to be angry about. It's plain as day."

Luka knew he was right. He stood there, irritated. He let him go.

"Thank you, Luka!" Yuki hugged him. "I know how difficult it was for you."

Luka couldn't but sigh. And from there on, it's all going to start over. Or not?


End file.
